pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Demolition Exoskeleton
|lethality = 30 37 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 75 |capacity = 8 |mobility = 75 |attribute = |cost = 250 |released = 13.5.0 |number = 302|theme = Futuristic}} The Demolition Exoskeleton is a Heavy section weapon introduced in the 13.5.0. Super-Futuristic update. It is the only Heavy weapon to feature an Exoskeleton. Appearance The Demolition Exoskeleton takes on an overall light blue-black theme. It has two arms that all feature two rocket barrels. There is a grey-colored controller which the player holds when wielding the exoskeleton. Combat The user will fire one rocket-propelled grenade from each barrel forward. They travel at a decent pace as they explode in impact. When reloading, the user will face one double-barreled rocket launchers downward before replacing the depleted magazine with a newer one before doing the same with the other rocket launcher. Strategy This weapon deals high Efficiency, a high fire rate for a rocket launcher, decent ammo capacity and mobility. Tips * As this weapon features area damage and multiple shots, be sure to aim at clusters and hordes of players to bring out the full potential of this weapon. ** Its attribute functions the best if pair with the conjunction of Singular Grenade and fire off the barrage. * This weapon has multiple shots, it is advised to conserve ammo by not firing at nothing. * Rocket-jumping with this weapon is relatively feasible, since this gun has multiple shots attribute so that you take only the damage of 1 of the 4 shots in a barrage. ** Be aware when engaging in close ranges, because this weapon could very easily hurt yourself, either causing self-explosion damage or even a Death Penalty. *** To mitigate this weakness, wear Mushroom Hat/Ruby Helmet and Demolition Cape to reduce self-explosion damage. * Spam this weapon in compact maps like Pool Party (PG3D) or Silent School. * Keep in mind that this weapon's projectiles are slightly different from most other guns. While other guns get other launches directly from the middle/center or near the center of the player, this weapon's projectiles get launches from beside the player (This makes sense because the rocket muzzles are all on the side). Knowing this, be careful when engaging people near obstacles, because one of the projectiles can actually hit a wall or even a door frame, injuring yourself. This however makes this weapon very tricky to use. * Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium-range combat and the rockets take some time to travel. Counters * Strafe around as this gun has bullet travel speed and will waste rockets easily. ** It's the best to strike when he/she is reloading. * Pick off users by using Sniper weapons or scoped Primaries. * Use weapons that feature the slowdown function that render him/her sitting duck. * Use close range weapons to easily counter users. ** When they retaliate, they will get themselves injured when firing the barrage * High fire rate weapons may make him/her lose control, possibly killing him/herself. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to render its users uninterested in hitting you. * Stay away from the ground, so there will be less chances of barrage of rockets hitting you. * Use this yourself if all else failed. Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3018 * D-Day * Silent School Trivia * This gun is the first Heavy section weapon to feature an Exoskeleton. * Although this weapon is an exoskeleton weapon, it was released after the first 4 exoskeletons on a later update, along with the Sniper Exoskeleton under the event name of the "Exo-Pilot.' * When it was released, this was a barrage kill against max armored opponents. ** However, in 15.1.0, it was nerfed to 3 barrages kill (or whole 12 mini-rockets) for the sake of balancing gameplay. * In the current update, this weapon is 1-2 barrage kill if fully upgraded. * Its mini-rockets (when firing a barrage) have firerate of 99 before the next rocket flys out. * The firing sound is similar to the Hurricane. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Multiple Shots Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Event Set Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical